A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material which is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure, as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to air cleaning apparatus and method. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus and method for purifying and cleaning air in a building or dwelling. The invention has particular utility in purifying air in homes and small buildings which utilize a forced air heating and/or cooling system.
2. Background Information
The state of the art includes various devices and methods for purifying air in a building or dwelling.
Prior art devices and methods are believed to have significant limitations and shortcomings.
The present invention provides an air purification apparatus and method which are believed to constitute an improvement over the prior art.
Ultraviolet (UV) radiation is germicidal, that is, it kills microorganisms, including both bacteria and viruses. Microorganisms can cause disease or act as allergens. The apparatus of this invention generates high frequency UV-c radiation and directs it to a predetermined location in a standard forced air building heating, ventilating and/or air conditioning system (HVAC), whereby microorganisms are killed and the air is therefore cleaned.
Ozone is a naturally occurring substance which cleans air and removes odors from air. Ozone in combination with UV radiation destroys microorganisms which are not killed by the UV radiation. The apparatus of this invention generates ozone in a safe and balanced concentration of 0.2-0.3 parts per million. This is effective to clean the air put through a standard forced air building heating, ventilating and/or air conditioning system. Ozone also destroys odors without simply masking them.
The present invention provides an apparatus and method for purifying air which comprises a UV germicidal lamp, an ozone generator, an air flow sensor, a control system, a status display system, a coupling system to connect the apparatus to an HVAC system, and a power system.
The features, benefits and objects of this invention will become clear to those skilled in the art by reference to the following description, claims, and drawings.